


A Man of the Law

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Elliott decides to try a little role play. Luckily for him, he's really bad at it.





	A Man of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm just gonna write a quick fic
> 
> Me: *4000 words later* lol oops

Octavio sighed contently, as he awoke. He stretched his arms over his head, causing his shoulder to crack, before turning his attention to the sleeping form next to him. Dipping his hand under the sheets, he caressed their hip, lovingly with fanned figures, causing his partner to stir. Elliott yawned loudly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the balls of his hands.  
"Hey, baby", he said, voice low and gravelly, it made the speedster’s stomach flutter.

Octavio propped himself up on one elbow, preparing himself for their regular morning routine. Typically, Elliott would nuzzle into him, before becoming coherent enough to tell him about a dream he had, or more importantly, his breakfast plans. Instead, he ran a tired hand through his greasy hair and pulled the blankets up to his chin, settling back down. Octavio smirked to himself, reaching over to flick the side of Elliott’s head gently.  
“Earth to Elliott. We have a game to get to, mi amor”.  
Elliott shifted around in the sheets before answering.   
“Oh, yeah I’m not going to that”.   
“What?! Mierda. You can’t leave me on my own with Bangalore!”.  
“Why not? She’s actually really nice”.  
“She...kinda scares me, amor”, Octavio said, shyly, causing a warm chuckle to emit from his partner.

“Yeah, I um...left a voicemail with upstairs last night. I’m not feeling too good”, Elliott explained, adding a pathetic cough for dramatic effect. Octavio knew it was just an excuse, and a bad one at that. However, he knew Elliott had his reasons for taking a day off here and there, so didn’t press the issue further.   
“Alright”, Octavio sighed, swinging his body around so he could reach his prosthetics. “I better get a move on". Before he could drag himself off the bed, Elliott quickly reached for his hand, grazing his knuckles with a gentle kiss.  
"Kick ass, out there. I love you".  
"I love you, too".

* * *

 

 

Octavio returned home shortly after the game. There wasn’t much point in hanging around when you weren’t part of the winning squad. He’d quickly gotten changed back into his casual clothing and everyday prosthetics, wanting to get out of there before Gibraltar and his squad starting gloating. “Home” was more or less Elliott’s apartment now. He gradually began staying over more often, since they started dating, to the point where Elliott not so casually, slipped a spare key into his pocket one day. He dumped his gear bag in the hallway, already calling out to his significant other, as he made his way into the combined kitchen and living space.  
“Mierda, you will not believe what I heard Pathfinder saying to Caustic. Wait till you…”.   
It was only then, he realised the apartment was shrouded in darkness, save for the lamp on Elliott’s desk and a soft glow coming from the bedroom.  
“Ell?”, he called out. “You home?”.  
He tentatively stepped into the kitchen, and flicked on the light.  
“Elliott?”, he called out again, a hint of worry to his voice. He was about to make his way back to his gear bag, to retrieve his phone, when he heard somewhat stern voice call out to him.   
“Freeze, criminal scum”, a shadowy figure stood in the bedroom doorway.   
Octavio would admit he was a little bit scared at first, thinking the worst had happened and this was some home invader here to murder them both and take their prized possessions. It wasn’t until the figure began to walk towards him, with some exaggerated swagger, that he realised it was his boyfriend. He was dressed head to toe in a fairly accurate police uniform, complete with dark sunglasses and a pair of handcuffs, attached to his belt.  
“Dios mío, what are you doing?”, Octavio asked, placing a hand over his mouth to try conceal his smirk.  
“Sir, you are trespassing on private property. I’m gonna have to check you for concealments”, Elliott spoke seriously, continuing his ruse.   
“Where did you get that outfit?”, Octavio couldn’t resist giggling, as he was bent over the countertop.   
“Sir, I will be the one to ask the questions”, Elliott continued, as he stood behind him, beginning a frisking motion on the speedster’s hips.   
“Is this why you didn’t wanna go to the game this morning? I swear, Ell-”.  
“Excuse me, sir. I’m gonna have to ask you not to call me that”.  
“Oh yeah? Then what do I call you?”, Octavio hummed, coyly, pushing back slightly so his ass rested against the other’s hips.   
“O-oh, um...you can call me sir...b-but like, more sir than you ‘cause, y’know...I’m the authority figure. A man of the law. Now, uh...are you hiding any concealed weapons?”.

The question made Octavio snort with laughter, the action gaining a frustrated sigh from Elliott.  
“Can you stop laughing? Can’t you take this somewhat seriously?”, he huffed, tossing his sunglasses onto the countertop.  
“Cariño, I love you, but how can you expect me to take you seriously when you’re wearing that?”.  
Elliott leaned back against the opposite counter, arms folded, a pout forming on his scarred lips.   
“I just wanted to do something nice for you”.   
Octavio pushed himself back to his feet, a small chuckle escaping him as he wiped a tear from his eye.  
“Trust me, that was the best thing that’s ever happened to me”.   
“Oh whatever. Fuck me for wanting to try something different”, Elliott scowled, hastily making his way towards the bedroom.

Octavio followed him with a sigh, stopping when he got to the door. He felt guilty when he saw his love sat on the bed, head down with his back to him.  
“Ell? Come on, amor. Don’t sulk”.  
“I’m not sulking”.  
He was.  
“Look, I’m sorry, alright?”, Octavio said softly, as he made his way over the bed. He crawled across it, perching himself behind the other man. He placed a hand on each of Elliott’s shoulders, rubbing them gently, before pulling the trickster against his chest.   
“Okay, so I’m not into the whole roleplay thing, but I’ll admit. You look hot as hell in that outfit”.  
“Yeah?”, Elliott seemed to perk up at the comment, as he leaned back into the warmth behind him.  
Octavio hummed in response, reaching around to begin undoing the top buttons of Elliott’s shirt, receiving a soft sigh as he ran his fingers over the exposed skin of his chest. He continued his venture downwards, undoing the rest of the buttons as he went, stopping again to run a hand along Elliott’s toned stomach, tracing over every scar with care, occasionally running his fingers through the patch of hair under his belly button. He continued this for a few moments, beginning to simultaneously kiss up and down Elliott’s neck. Octavio knew if he kept this up, the trickster would be putty in his hands in no time, but he wasn’t quite done with him yet. His hands wandered inside of Elliott's pants pockets, with the intention of striking at the man's thighs through the fabric. However, he noticed something more interesting inside. A key. It was then, his attention was drawn to the pair of handcuffs still secured to Elliott's waist.

Elliott rested the back of his head against his lover’s shoulder, as one hand worked to undo the button and zipper of his slacks. He was so entirely lost in the moment, he failed to notice another deft hand swiping the key and handcuffs from him, and tossing them towards the head of the bed.   
“Strip for me”, Octavio commanded. He moved from behind Elliott, to settle himself amongst the pillows, before working to remove his own shirt and shorts. Elliott pushed himself off the bed, and stood watching the scene unfold for a moment before moving to remove his shoes, socks, slacks and underwear, only to be stopped by Octavio when removing his already unbuttoned shirt.  
“Maybe leave that on, mi amor. It’s kinda hot”.  
“Alright”, Elliott chuckled, softly, resting one knee one the edge of the bed, waiting for permission to come closer. Octavio normally removed his prosthetics when he was bottoming, which was rare. Despite being together for a while now, it wasn’t something they’d ever discussed at length. Octavio was the type who just wanted to get on with things, an attitude Elliott was grateful for most of the time. However, in situations like this, it left him feeling unsure of what the correct protocol was. Octavio didn’t seem hesitant at all, holding direct eye contact, as he pulled off his underwear, beckoning for him with one finger.

Elliott wasted little time, crawling across the bed and nestling himself between the speedster’s spread thighs. Octavio ran a hand through his curls before resting his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Elliott thumbed at his lover’s hips, while their tongues swirled around in each other like a dance, but lacking any particular rhythm. He always found himself completely lost in Octavio’s touches, no matter how many times they did this, which is why his heart skipped a beat when he was suddenly flipped over, hands yanked over his head, soon followed by the sound of a gentle click. He opened his eyes to find his boyfriend staring down at him with an almost too proud grin on his face. He craned his neck backwards to see a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, secured to the bed frame. Octavio couldn’t help but feel smug, as his lover looked back to him with a look of betrayal on his face, as he tugged on his bindings.  
“Wha-...h-hey those are mine!”, he whined, pulling against the cuffs again, causing the metal to rattle against the wooden bed.   
“This is why you should never trust a criminal”, Octavio quipped, reaching to adjust the pillows behind his lover’s head, into a more comfortable position. “A man of the law should know this, no?”.

Octavio stretched himself over the bed, to begin searching through his bedside drawer, looking for everything he may need. The process was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting against wood again.   
“Do you want me to take them off?”, he asked, turning back to his partner, who seemed to be eyeing his restraints with some uncertainty.   
“No, I just think the left one’s a little bit tight”, he responded, craning his neck back further to inspect his situation.  
“Wait, stop you’re gonna hurt yourself”, Octavio fretted, as he began rummaging under the pillows for the key. He couldn’t help but notice the goofy smile spreading to Elliott’s face, as he watched him adjusting the cuffs, brown eyes dilated with sheer adoration.   
“What?”, the speedster asked, looking down at the other man, his own face beginning to mimic the expression.   
“Nothing, you just...look cute”.  
Octavio laughed shyly at the comment, as he finished his adjustments and tossed the key on the bedside table. He bent down and placed a light kiss to Elliott’s forehead.  
“I love you, cariño. So much”.  
“Yeah, well. I am pretty great”, the trickster quipped back, looking entirely too pleased with himself.   
“Actually forget it. I’m kneecapping you next game”, Octavio teased back, before bringing his attention back to the bedside drawer to continue his search, ensuring to hide his spoils from his partner.  
“Ah, you always know just what to say to get me going”, Elliott sighed, a playful tone to his voice.

Octavio deposited his findings between Elliott’s legs, preventing him from seeing them. He ran a teasing hand along the inside of his partner’s thigh, rubbing gentle circles, eventually scanning his hand through Elliott’s impeccably maintained pubic hair. Elliott audibly sucked in a breath as the speedster took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it, slowly. He watched the trickster run his tongue over his lips before biting down, as Octavio rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum along his shaft. He continued the motion for a few moments, earning the occasional sigh or whimper. Elliott didn’t seem to have any complaints but, Octavio knew he could do better. He reached between his lover’s knees, retrieving a bottle of lube he’d found in drawer earlier. He squirted a generous amount into palm, and began working Elliott’s cock again, this time with more determined strokes.   
“Ah...f-fuck baby, y-you’re so good”, Elliott praised, as Octavio continued to jerk him off. The sound of metal grating against wood and the way he was bucking against Octavio’s hand, signified Elliott was close. Octavio gave him a few more strokes, waiting until he was at his tipping point before pulling his hand away. Elliott whined needily, tugging on his restraints again as if staging some sort of protest.   
“Patience, mi amor. You don’t want to be tired for the show”.

Octavio moved so his legs were spread either side of Elliott’s stomach, with his back to him. Grabbing to bottle of lube again, he slicked his fingers and reached around to begin pushing them against his asshole.   
“Don’t do this to me, baby. Please”, Elliott groaned, shimmying his hips impatiently.   
“Doing what, amor? I’m just trying to have a good time”, Octavio replied innocently, making a point to moan loudly, as he pushed a finger inside himself, giving Elliott a nice view of the display. Elliott instinctively, tugged at his restraints again, wanting nothing more than to be able to reach out and touch the younger legend. Instead, he was forced to lie there and watch the torturous display, as Octavio seemed to gain more vigor, adding another finger and moaning beautifully as he fucked himself. Knowing he was making Elliott suffer somewhat, from his lewd display was turning him on more than he’d like to admit but, he didn’t want to lose his cool just yet. He had plans. This is the first time they'd used restraints in the bedroom, and Octavio wanted to see just how far his partner could be pushed.

"Do you remember, before we were dating? When my first season here ended?", Octavio began, slowly his pace down into a more sensual rhythm. "And we all wanted to go out for drinks, but by the time we got out of the press events all the good places were closed, so you opened up your place for us?".  
He swore he could hear Elliott audibly swallow, still enthralled in the show being provided for him.  
"Y-yeah. I remember".  
"Dios mío, the sight of you behind that bar. I don't think I've ever been that turned on by someone mixing drinks before. And you had that jacket on. The one with the dragon on the sleeve…".  
"Oh, you mean the one someone stole from my closet?", Elliott chuckled, warmly.   
"Lies and slander!", Octavio protested, feigning offense, before changing to a more seductive tone. "But, do you wanna know what I did when I got home that night?".  
"W-what?", Elliott asked, somewhat more engaged in the story than before.   
"I did this", the speedster continued, raising his hips up slightly, as he added another finger, a low moan escaping him as he pushed them back into himself. "And, mierda, I thought about you. And what it might feel like if you were doing this to me", he gasped in pleasure, as his fingers coiled against a sensitive spot. "F-fuck that feels so good".  
There was no escaping the smirk that crept onto his face, at the aggressive rattle of the handcuffs against the bed frame and the frustrated whine from the man behind him. Not wanting to cum just yet, he slowly retracted his fingers, deciding he'd neglected the trickster for too long.

"I have a surprise for you, amor", Octavio said mischievously, as he moved to settle between his partners legs, grabbing what he'd left there earlier.  
"Oh, yeah? Oh, I hope it's a dog!", Elliott said, cheekily, receiving a gentle slap to the inside of his thigh in response.  
"Mira, check this out", Octavio said, proudly showing off the purple vibrator he'd acquired. It was fairly modest as far as sex toys go, but Octavio looked at it as if it was a precious heirloom. Elliott craned his neck to see, his cheeks rapidly turning pink when he saw what his lover was holding.  
"H-hey, where did you g-get that?".  
The speedster simple chuckled at the man's reaction.   
"I feel so betrayed you're trying to hide these things from me, cariño. I think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. Concealing weapons is a terrible crime after all".  
"I haven't seen that t-thing since, heh, well since we started dating", Elliott admitted, seeming embarrassed.  
Octavio hummed in acknowledgement, already in the process of lubing up the toy. He quickly got his partner situated the way he wanted, encouraging the other to bring his knees up and spread his legs, leaving him totally exposed. Octavio eyed him hungrily, but for once in his life forced himself to be patient. He didn’t want to turn the vibrations on just yet, opting instead to gently circle the tip of the toy against Elliott’s entrance, occasionally dipping a little further inside, until Elliott was a mewling mess, begging him for more. Octavio complied with the request, of course, but Octavio being Octavio, always had to take it one step further.

He grasped Elliott’s neglected cock, giving it a few strokes with one hand, while he continued to pump the toy in and out with the other. Elliott felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown over him, when Octavio took him into his mouth. His hips involuntarily jutted forward in as he moaned out in frustrated pleasure. All he wanted was to be able to reach out for the speedster and run his hands through his jet black hair and be able to look into his eyes, as this hot and heavy feeling began to take over his lower body. Octavio, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying having the power to deny him, knowing that not having the use of his hands was probably killing him. The speedster continued his venture, bobbing his head along with each thrust or swirling the toy around in time with his tongue. At one point, he buried the toy to the hilt at the same moment he took him down his throat, burying his nose into the trickster’s dark pubic hair. He knew by the way, Elliott howled out at the motion that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Alas, he was denied again when Octavio pulled his mouth away, taking the toy with him.

“Ba-baby please”, Elliott pleaded, voice choked up like he was on the verge of tears. Octavio actually took pity on him, when he flinched slightly as the speedster began to apply more lube to his overly sensitive cock.   
“Hush, amor”, he soothed, as he straddled the trickster’s hips, facing him this time. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips. “You’re okay. I’ve got you”.   
“I know”, Elliott responded, breathlessly.   
Both men moaned in unison as Octavio lowered himself onto Elliott’s throbbing cock, managing to take all of it with little effort. Octavio began rocking his hips, which eventually spurred Elliott to join in, thrusting up into him as best he could. Octavio, once again, wanted to push things further, slyly reaching behind him and slipping the toy back into Elliott’s hungry hole, as he continued to ride him. It wasn’t long before he was working him with one of the higher vibration settings, causing him to tug on his restraints as he tried to pull himself away from the overstimulation. Octavio held him firmly in place, tightening his hold on him with his thighs.   
“Ba-bab-baby, fu-fu-fuck...you’re s-so...ah", Elliott babbled, breathing heavily.

Octavio found it endearing how Elliott's stutter always made an appearance during sex. He wasn't sure why, but I was a massive turn on for him and as he continued to rock himself against Elliott's shaking body and thrust the vibrator into him, he could feel his own release steadily approaching him. He had a great view to watch Elliott’s undoing. His chest glistened with sweat, in the low lighting, with the occasional rogue bead trailing its way down his toned abdomen eventually rolling off his body and landing in the fabric of the shirt he still wore, staining it. Octavio loved seeing him like this. Needy, helpless and not afraid to be vulnerable and exposed. Nothing like the Mirage seen on TV, who was adored by thousands of men and women throughout the galaxy. Octavio didn’t care about them. They could only dream about seeing him like this.   
“You wanna cum, papi?”, he asked, hoping the answer would be “yes” because, he couldn’t see himself holding on for much longer.   
“Mmph, y-yes p-please”, Elliott whined, looking at him with pleading eyes.   
“Then what are you gonna do? What are you going to do for me, hmm?”, Octavio teased, wanting to build the situation up further.  
“I...I’ll do a-anything. J-just, please…”, Elliott begged, trying to move his hips in a desperate attempt to get off but Octavio was still holding him firmly.   
“Will you do my laundry?”, the speedster, continued, ensuring to thrust the toy deeper as he asked the question, causing Elliott to mewl loudly.  
“I already d-do your laundry. If I d-don’t do it, y-you just leave it every...Oh f-fuck”, he was cut off by the sensation of Octavio, twisting the vibrator directly against his prostate.  
“Pizza, then”, he demanded, continuing to twist the toy so deliciously inside him.  
“Oh, G-God, fuck, yes w-whatever you want j-just p-please”, Elliott pleaded, rattling the cuffs against the bed, as if to emphasize his point. Octavio hummed in approval, before turning the vibrator to the highest setting, continuing his attack on the trickster’s prostate while resuming to fuck himself on his throbbing cock. It wasn’t long before they both hit their peaks. Elliott finished first, filling Octavio with his hot seed, causing him to tip over his edge soon after.

Octavio continued to rock his hips for a few moments, allowing them both to ride out their orgasms before slowly down to a stop. He gently pulled himself away from Elliott, crawling towards the top of the bed to plant a messy kiss on his lips.  
“Are you alright?”, he asked, looking down at his boyfriend who seemed dazed, to say the least. Elliott nodded dumbly, in response.  
“That good, huh?”, Octavio chuckled, reaching for the keys on the bedside table, and began undoing the bindings, carelessly tossing them over his shoulder and onto the floor when he was done. He moved Elliott into a sitting position, so he could remove his shirt, opting to use it to clean them up a bit, receiving a grumble from Elliott in response.   
“Sorry, Officer. Has to be done”, Octavio quipped, before turning away from him to remove his prosthetics.  
Elliott sighed loudly, rubbing a hand over his face.   
“Can we both just make a promise now, that we’ll never talk about that fucking outfit ever again?”.  
Octavio laughed loudly at the comment, as he lay his prosthetics against the bedside table and lay back down.  
“Mierda, does that mean I can’t look forward to a sexy fireman next time?”.  
“Sorry, you’ll just have to settle for sexy holo-technician instead”, Elliott replied, pulling him into his chest and giving him a quick kiss to the top of his head.  
“But where will I ever find one of those?”, Octavio said, playfully, receiving a spank to the ass in response, causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

Elliott audibly sighed, when Octavio settled back down. He traced his fingers, lightly up and down the speedster’s back, before deciding to speak.  
“Y’know, I had this whole night planned out and literally none of it went to plan”.   
“Eh, plans are overrated. I had a great time”, Octavio chuckled, snuggling against his partner, hoping it would provide some comfort. Elliott responded by wrapping his arms tighter around him, humming contently.  
“I know, it’s just...I dunno, I wanted to do something special for you”.  
“You still can. The night’s still young”, the younger legend said, wiggling himself out of Elliott’s hold and propping himself up on one elbow, so he could look down at the trickster.  
“Yeah, I don’t think so. I think that’s me done for the night”, Elliott said, smiling sheepishly.  
“Mind out of the gutter, mi amor”, Octavio said, as he ran a hand through his damp curls, flashing him a toothy grin. “You promised me pizza, remember?”.


End file.
